User talk:Krashley
Welcome e.. hey everyone ..........dis is me samara......as uv read in my profile .....i like making frnds so anyone can be frnds with me .........4 other information bout me u can simply read mr profile or have a talk or chat with m........... BYE........krashley 08:33, June 12, 2011 (UTC) 18:45, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi/Friends Hello. Thank you so very much for liking my profile. Also, I would love to be friends. :D Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 22:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) hi! you're also 11 yrs. old? well,i'm also 11. and i'm a certified twilight addict and i'm a team edward! Friends? Hey its Mrs.Volterra 11:25, May 25, 2011 (UTC), and I was wondering if we could be friends. Leave me a message if you would like to be. P.S. I am now 12 years old!﻿ HEY i wud love bieng frnds ..just tell ur username.......sam 06:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pics. Hello. I did not make any of my photos. However, a user named Green Fairy made quite a few of mine for me. She makes wallpaper, photos, and signatures. She made my signature for me. Here is the link to her page: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User:Green_Fairy . All you have to do is ask and she is make you a photo. She is amazing at it. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 16:08, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Comment Of course! Did you have anything is particular in mind? It's perfectly fine if you don't, I can just research your profile and such to find out more about you as a Twilight fan, and then go from there. I did the same for Team-Jacob Girl, but then came to realize that she liked nearly everything and nearly every character; so I didn't have to worry about characters she wouldn't like. Anyway, I'm forever grateful to you for finding me and asking for a wallpaper, it's all such good fun! ^_^ Sincerely, Green Fairy 16:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I would love love love to be friends!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lilly Cullen-Talk Page- 23:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ok then we're frnds!!18:40, May 30, 2011 (UTC) So cute! Oh thank you so much. That Renesmee is so cute! ur welcome.........but thnx 2 u 2.............KRASHLEY Picture Thanks so much for the picture! I really liked it here's one for you oh thnx ..u 2this pic is AWESOME frame Another pic for you Hiya I love your Alice pictures, she's my favourite girl character in Twilight. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 11:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I do like that pic, it's so pretty! To sign your messages you put four line things, like this: ~ ~ ~ ~ But no spaces inbetween them. So, (if this works) this ~~~~ would equal this(but your signature, not mine): ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 11:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! (Do you mean my icon, or the pic on my profile page?) It's no problem, I didn't understand signatures at first either. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 11:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) TEAMS So you'd like to know how to add the teams? It's easy! Okay first you go to edit right, then you go to template. Once they view that box thing you go to "Other/ magic word". Then you type in the word "template:team". You go to insert and then it will show "Parameters #1". And in that long box you type the name of the team you want it to show (just the name nothing else). If you want to see your changes click "preview" and it will show what it looks like. Go to Ok to save changes. Teamcullen. thank u so very much ur such a good frnd........sam 15:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Avatars I love the avartars you made for me they are awesome! (how did you make them?)Teamemmet 15:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC) To say thank you for the avatars, here's a pic i made for you. I know it's not very good but i got bored.Teamemmet 11:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Bella Swan doll Hi, so I just decided to make this doll for you. I also made one for User:Bellscullen. But I thought you might like this Bella Swan doll I made for you. TeamCullen Right, I played aronud with some colours, and this is the result. copy and paste this code into the signature box in your preferences, and click the "custom signature" box beneath it: Krashley♥talk page♥ Which would look like this:08:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) krashley♥talk page♥ If it doesn't all fix in the box, let me know and I'll tell you what to do. :) Sincerely, Green Fairy 21:42, June 8, 011 (UTC) Terribly sorry about that, I'm afriad that was my fault. I must have forgotten to put the result there. Green Fairy 14:59, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Friends Sure.Puddinginthesky 04:51, June 12, 2011 (UTC)puddinginthesky Main page edits. Hi. Do your edits on the main pages mean anything or are you doing them just for the fun of it? Because if you do them just for the fun of them, you're liable to get blocked by an admin, sooner or later. 09:02, June 12, 2011 (UTC) hey dude......do u think me crack that i'll do the edits just 4 fun...obviously i mean somrthing rite...haven't i written something understandable? krashley 09:06, June 12, 2011 (UTC)